


Warm Color Trilogy

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Candles, Challenges, Complete, Consensual Kink, Crime Fighting, Dare, Foot Fetish, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex Toys, Turtlecest (TMNT), Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 2,631 TMNT multi-chapterRated: NC-17Summary: A birthday giftfic for NeatTea.  A little birdie told me you wanted Raph/Mikey - some fun, some sweet, and some kinky.  Here ya' go! Happy Birthday!
Relationships: Raphael/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeatTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeatTea/gifts).



Raphael sat on the couch in front of the television array, watching the evening news broadcast. As the minutes ticked on, the scowl on his face deepened. Gang violence was rising again and so was his temper.

There was an abrupt pressure against the back of the couch and Michelangelo’s face suddenly appeared in Raph’s line of sight. Practically hanging over Raph’s shoulder, Mikey grinned.

“You like riddles, don’t you, Raph? Right?”

Rolling his eyes, Raph decided to get it over with. “Yeah, sure. Why not?”

“Okay. Listen carefully,” Mikey said. “Pete and Repeat were in a boat. Pete fell out. Who was left?”

Raph shook his head. “You’re bored, aren’t ya?”

“So are you,” Mikey stated as if it were an unequivocal fact. “TV is for entertainment, not torture. Not unless you’re Leo or Master Splinter that is. Let’s go do something.”

“Ya’ just got told ya’ couldn’t go topside alone, didn’t ya’?” Raph asked.

Mikey frowned at him. “Why must you be so cynical? Maybe I like your company. Listen, it’s costume night at Vinny’s Video Arcade and Pizzeria. I hear they’ve got eight Aliens Judgement Day machines. Eight!”

Mikey’s wide-eyed, hopeful look got to Raph every time. To avoid coming off as indulgent, Raph replied in a bored tone, “Fine. Anything’s better than sitting on this couch all night.”

“Woohoo!” Mikey exclaimed, jumping off the back of the couch and running for the elevator.

Caught up in his enthusiasm, Raph gave chase, catching up to his brother as the elevator doors slid open.

The pair took their shell cycles in order to make the half hour drive to the arcade. When they pulled into parking spaces near the front of the arcade, they saw that a security guard was standing watch at the entrance.

“Crud,” Raph muttered under his breath after removing his helmet. “Gonna have to leave the weapons behind.”

Mikey opened the storage compartment on the back of his ride and then kissed his nunchucks before locking them inside. “Sleep well, babies. Daddy will be back soon.”

Raph rolled his eyes as he too locked up his weapons. Together they headed inside, receiving only a perfunctory glance from the security guard.

“We could’ve carried our weapons after all,” Raph grumbled. “That guy wouldn’t have noticed.”

“Who needs ‘em? Look around, Raphie! This place is alive!” Mikey darted for the token machine and fed bills into it, returning to Raph’s side with two cups filled with arcade tokens.

“Where’d ya’ get the cash?” Raph asked suspiciously.

“Dude, I spent the whole week cruising the tunnels under all the spots where food carts are parked,” Mikey said. “Those places are a gold mine! People drop cash through the grates all the time. April turned my coins into bills.”

“And you turned them into tokens,” Raph said.

“Darn right,” Mikey replied. “All work and no play makes Raphie a dull turtle.”

“I’ll show ya’ dull,” Raph said. “I’m gonna kick your butt on Aliens.”

“Hah! Challenge accepted,” Mikey said as he began winding his way through the kids and teens crowding the arcade.

They played games for a couple of hours, surrounded by people in all manner of costume. When they got hungry, they ordered pizzas and nachos from the second-floor restaurant and sat at a table overlooking the arcade so they could people watch.

It wasn’t until near closing time that Raph and Mikey called it quits and hopped on their shell cycles to head for the lair. At Mikey’s suggestion, they went by way of 7th Avenue rather than the quickest route so that they could take in the sights. It was the one area where people paid no attention to them because there were plenty of others who at that time of night were more outlandish looking than a couple of giant turtles.

When they finally rolled into the garage it was late. Both rather expected to see Leo waiting up for them, but since they hadn’t broken any of Master Splinter’s rules, big brother had turned in for the night.

As soon as they walked into the lair and saw that they were alone, Mikey winked at Raph and held up the bag holding the things they’d won at the arcade. Raph had no idea what all Mikey had picked out; he’d just handed over his tickets as requested so that his little brother could use them.

Mikey went straight to Leo’s door, walking on tiptoe as he neared it. Standing back, Raph crossed his arms to watch.

There were times when Raph was certain that Mikey would never master the art of stealth, but the younger turtle redeemed himself as a ninja when it came to playing pranks. Within minutes, Mikey had contrived a booby trap, attaching a rod to the top of Leo’s door to which several strings had been tied. Those strings were then tied to the strings on confetti party poppers which were jammed into upside down cup trays weighted down with ballast bags.

When the job was finished, Mikey darted to Raph’s side, caught hold of his elbow, and practically pulled his brother into his bedroom.

“Ya’ do know that Leo’s gonna kill ya’, right?” Raph asked.

Mikey grinned, rubbing his hands together. “I’ll die happy. Maybe he’ll curse. I’d love to hear a bad word pop out of perfect ninja’s mouth just once before I go. You have to stay with me as a witness ‘cause you’ll never hear him from your room.”

“Is that the only reason ya’ want me to stay?” Raph asked.

“Well no,” Mikey admitted. “We were having such a great night that I didn’t want it to end.”

Wrapping his arms around his brother, Raph gave him a deep kiss before whispering, “Don’t worry, this will never end.”

Hours later several loud bangs startled the pair awake. On top of those noises came the unmistakable shout of a single expletive.

Raph and Mikey looked at one another and began to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,633 TMNT multi-chapter

“Ha! Told you I knew where they were hanging out,” Michelangelo said, nudging his brother with an elbow.

“Shhh,” Raphael hissed. “Loudmouth. How are ya’ even a ninja?”

Mikey snorted. “You’re one to talk. You’re not that quiet either, you just wade in fists swinging.”

A corner of Raph’s mouth lifted. “It gets the job done, doesn’t it?”

The pair were atop a building in a rundown part of the city. Peering through a skylight, they watched as a group of about twenty Purple Dragon gang members partied. Music was blaring, drinks flowing, and smoke from more than just cigarettes fogged up the air.

All around the room lay the stolen merchandise from break-ins at three different pawnshops. Though the turtles hadn’t been in time to stop the robberies, when Mikey told Raph he knew where they’d gone afterwards, the older turtle had insisted he prove it.

Raph started to open one of the panels in the skylight, but Mikey caught his arm. “Wait, I’ve got a better idea.”

“Better than giving a bunch of Purple Dragons the beat down they deserve?” Raph asked. “I can’t wait to hear this.”

“I think we should scare them straight,” Mikey said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Raph cracked his knuckles. “I was just about to do that.”

Mikey shook his head. “Not that way. Let’s try something new. A challenge.”

“A challenge, huh?” Raph stared at him. “Keep talking.”

If there was one word that would nearly always grab Raph’s attention, that was it. Mikey leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially, “We scare them without being seen. Make them think they’re going crazy, or that the place is haunted, or that one of them is trying to keep the loot all to himself.”

Raph opened his mouth to shoot down the idea when he realized how much fun they could have. Mikey was watching his brother carefully and saw his facial expression change.

“Who wins the challenge?” Raph asked.

“Automatic loss for getting caught,” Mikey said. “You rack up points based on getting a reaction from someone. One guy gets spooked, that’s a point. You spook more than one with a prank, you get points for each of them.”

“Code of honor,” Raph said. “If the trick doesn’t work, you can’t count it.”

“Wouldn’t dream of cheating,” Mikey said. “What would be fun about that?”

“You’re on. I’ll scare ‘em like they’ve never been scared before,” Raph said.

Mikey waggled his eye ridges. “No one out-pranks the Mikester. You are about to get schooled.”

To seal the challenge, the pair bumped fists and then Raph carefully opened the skylight. The hinges gave off a small squeak in protest, but the group below were making enough noise to cover the sound.

Dropping onto a support beam, the pair split up, going to opposites sides of the room. After cautiously surveying the area below them, they leaped down to the floor below and scrambled quickly into hiding places.

Both waited just long enough to be sure they hadn’t been seen before moving again.

Raph’s first target were some guys standing nearby. They were smoking and talking loudly to each other to be heard over the music. On the box next to them were their beer bottles, from which they periodically took a swig.

Easing forward, Raph snatched a nearly full bottle from the box and poured out almost all of its contents before setting the bottle down again, this time closer to someone other than its owner.

“That place had like zero security, man,” Dragon one said, reaching for his bottle. He frowned and turned when his hand didn’t immediately connect with it. When he located the bottle and realized it was almost empty, he glared at the guy next to him. “You drank my beer, Jake! Watch what you’re doing.”

“I didn’t touch your beer, Sam” Jake said. He wagged a bottle in the first guy’s face. “I’ve got my beer right here.”

They argued about it for a minute or two, then a third guy reached into a bucket of ice to extract a fresh bottle, which he tossed to Sam. “Stop fighting about it,” he told them.

Raph waited until Sam had taken a long drink from his new bottle and set it down again. He then once more drained most of the bottle and placed it near Jake.

This time the pair almost came to blows. The peacemaker finally stepped between them, handing Sam another fresh bottle and telling him to chill out.

While they were trying to calm down, Raph grabbed a nearly empty bottle and climbed back up to the rafters. Walking to a spot just above the trio, he tipped the bottle over and drizzled beer onto Sam’s neck.

“You son of a bitch, I’ll teach you to spit on me!” Sam shouted, charging Jake with his fists swinging. He managed to hit the peacemaker in the process and soon all three of them were rolling around on the ground.

Raph slid back into hiding to watch the fight. With a chuckle, he muttered, “I’d say that counts as three points.”

Meanwhile, Mikey had been ghosting his way around the perimeter of his side of the room picking pockets. After watching one man pull a fresh pack of cigarettes from a backpack, Mikey slid up next to it and inserted all but one of the billfolds he’d stolen.

That last billfold he artfully placed into the backpack owner’s jacket pocket so that it was partially sticking out.

While he waited for that prank to take full effect, Mikey took out one of his freshly acquired smart phones and made his way over to the speakers. After downloading polka music onto the phone, he synced it up to the speaker system, turned off the phone that was in use, and made a quick substitution.

No one noticed the second of silence between the switch. They immediately noticed when polka music filled the air.

There were general shouts of confusion and then the man who owned the first phone ran over to find out what had happened. He saw at once that his phone was missing.

“Who the fuck took my phone?” he shouted angrily. Snatching up the phone playing polka, he turned it off and waved it high in the air. “Who belongs to this piece of shit?”

That was when people began checking their pockets. “My wallet’s gone!” “Someone took my phone too!” “Dammit, where’s my billfold?”

It was when a guy with bright blue hair yelled, “Hey! Why do you have my wallet?” that the crowd quieted and turned to stare at the backpack owner.

Four gang members pounced on him, emptying his pockets and then his backpack. At that point the backpack owner showed that he had a good sense of self-preservation; he managed to slip out of the grip of the men who were pummeling him and make a mad dash for the exit.

Though the four men gave chase, the backpack man managed to elude them. They returned empty handed and grumbling about catching up to him later.

“I give myself a six for that one,” Mikey murmured. “One for phone guy, one for backpack guy, and four for the guys trying to beat him up.”

The ruckus that Mikey had created did not go unnoticed by Raphael, who realized his brother’s prank had been worth more points. While the group’s attention was otherwise engaged, Raph swiftly removed the connection bolts on several folding chairs, stopping when people began moving back to their original positions.

At almost the exact same moment, five chairs crashed beneath the weight of the men who sat in them. An older man, probably the leader of this group of Purple Dragons, began loudly proclaiming that one of their number was a prankster and had better damn well stop.

Raph gave himself five points for that prank. Across the room he spotted Mikey, who leaned out from behind a stock of boxes to give him a thumbs up. Then Mikey pushed the boxes over and darted out of sight.

Two men near the boxes began accusing each other of purposely knocking them over. While eyes were turned in that direction, Raph snatched a few packets of cayenne pepper from the table that held the party food and liberally sprinkled the hot pepper over a plate full of brownies.

Mikey and Raph continued in that vein for another hour. By then the music had stopped, most of the gang were covered in beer and food, and hardly anyone was getting along with anyone else.

The challenge ended when sirens sounded outside and flashing lights shone through the windows.

The two turtles quickly made their escape through the skylight, choosing to watch the parade of arrests from the roof of a building a half a block away.

“I guess backpack guy called the cops,” Mikey said with a laugh.

“Damn that was fun,” Raph said with a smile wider than Mikey had seen in a while. He slung an arm across Mikey’s shoulders. “You’re a fucking goofball, but ya’ sure have some good ideas.” He quickly added, “Not all the time, but sometimes.”

Mikey polished a knuckle on his chest, trying and failing to appear modest. “They don’t call me the Master of Fun for nothing.”

“Nobody calls ya’ that,” Raph said. “Time to count up the points. How many ya’ got?”

“Twenty-nine points,” Mikey said proudly. “No way you beat that.”

Raph stared at him. “Twenty-nine? I’ve got twenty-nine.”

“No way!” Mikey exclaimed. “We’re tied?”

“Looks like,” Raph said with a nod.

“Well, come on then,” Mikey said, standing up and running for the edge of the roof. “Tie-breaker! Last one home loses!”

An expression of sheer enjoyment blossomed on Raph’s face. “Challenge accepted!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,902 TMNT multi-chapter

“Okay, Mikey, where are we going and why are we being sneaky about it?” Raph asked.

His brother had scratched on his door a few minutes earlier, rousing Raph from his hammock. He hadn’t been sleeping, because if he had been, he would have ignored the sound. Raph might have ignored it anyway out of pure irritation if it had been a regular knock, but it wasn’t. It had the sound of someone trying to get his attention without waking anyone else.

The interruption was actually welcome because all Raph had been doing was lying in his hammock with his eyes wide open. He’d been having a hard time sleeping lately. Sex with his brothers had helped a little, but it never fully took the edge off. He’d doze for a couple of hours and then be wide awake again.

When he’d opened his bedroom door, he’d found Mikey standing there, completely naked, with his finger to his lips. Mikey had then crooked that finger to indicate that Raph should follow him, before turning to walk away.

The temptation to close the door and go back to bed had come and gone quickly. Whatever Mikey was up to had to be better than staring at the walls.

“To the garage, bro’,” Mikey said in answer to Raph’s question.

He offered nothing more as the pair took the elevator up to the garage. To Raph’s quick glance around, there didn’t appear to be anything different or out of place.

It was a large space though, with a couple of walled off areas that had probably been used as offices at some point in the past. That’s the direction Mikey turned towards and Raph followed. He made a silent promise to himself to kick his brother’s shell if this turned out to be the latest in Mikey’s lame attempts to create a super-hero persona.

The overhead lights that Don had rigged up over his work area and the center of the garage didn’t illuminate the offices. It was almost too dark to see where they were going, but Mikey didn’t slow down.

Raph hesitated when Mikey went into the farthest office space. The last time Raph had looked inside, it was a cluttered mess of old furniture, tires, and debris coated in a layer of dust and cobwebs. Not his kind of place at all.

A light suddenly flickered from within, followed by another.

“You just gonna stand out there?” Mikey asked, his voice muffled by the walls.

Since he’d come this far, Raph decided to humor his brother, so he stepped inside.

What he saw surprised him. Almost everything had been cleared out of the office and it had been swept and mopped clean. Sconces had been attached to the walls and each held a candle, which brought both warmth and light to the space.

In the center of the office was a metal tabletop, no legs, and some pillows Next to it was a small, short-legged table which held additional, unlit candles. Beneath the table a towel hid other items that Mikey had apparently seen fit to bring into the room.

“What’s all this?” Raph demanded in a gruff tone.

Before answering, Mikey sat down on the tabletop and then spun around so he was lying flat on his carapace. He placed a tube-shaped pillow under his neck, and the two larger pillows beneath the knees of his spread legs.

“You’re not sleeping,” Mikey finally said. “Sex isn’t even helping. I think it’s ‘cause you need a full wind up before the big bang. So we’re gonna experiment, with me as the guinea pig.”

Raph couldn’t help but lick his lips as he watched Mikey wriggle until he was in a comfortable position, his tail lying flat on the tabletop. The four turtles enjoyed sex with each other, but there was nothing _adventurous_ about their interludes. If one of them was horny, they found an obliging brother and did the deed.

To be honest, sex had become a sort of boring bodily function. Hungry? Eat something. Thirsty? Drink something. Horny? Fuck someone. Until this moment, Raph hadn’t realized how much he needed for there to be a level of excitement with sex.

He quickly stripped off his belt, the only thing he’d worn to bed, and then kneeled beside Mikey.

Though usually both aggressive and self-assured when it came to sex, Raph found that he was feeling nervous and unsure of himself. “So, what is it we’re doing here?”

Mikey turned his head so that he could look at his brother. “I wanna explore a fantasy of mine. The candles on the table? They’re for wax play. Remember how I always dipped my fingers in hot wax when we were kids? Lately I started thinking how I liked the feeling and that I wanted to try it all over my body. I figured there’s a kink for everything, right? So I looked it up.”

“Wax play?” Raph asked, trying to wrap his mind around the concept of his little brother having sex kinks. “So this is for _you_ as much as me.”

“Well, sure,” Mikey said. “If it’s not gonna be fun for both of us, why bother? Are you saying you don’t want to do this with me?”

“I . . . .” Raph cleared his throat. “Sure. I’ll do it. Why not? What did ya’ need to look up? It’s just candles and wax.”

“It’s pretty clear _you_ never played with hot wax,” Mikey said, looking altogether too complacent. “It’s not so bad on a finger, but try dripping it someplace more sensitive. Burn, baby, burn! No fun at all.”

Raph picked up one of the candles from the table and rolled it between his fingers. Unlike the candles he was used to, this candle was very, very soft.

“What kind of candle is this?” Raph asked.

“It’s a safety candle,” Mikey answered. “It’s the only kind you’re supposed to use for wax play. April got them for me when she helped me do research.”

“April _knows_?” Raph stared incredulously at his brother.

Mikey shrugged. “Why shouldn’t she? It isn’t as if she doesn’t know we’re all _together_. She helped me buy the things under that towel too.”

Setting the candle down, Raph reached under the table to remove the towel. Underneath were tubes of lubricant, two different sized anal plugs, a remote-control unit, a package of baby wipes, and four bottles of water.

One of the anal plugs drew Raph’s attention and he picked it up. It was made of weighted aluminum and had a very sleek tip.

“You can use that one with any kind of lube,” Mikey said. “The remote goes with the other one ‘cause it can vibrate.”

“I can see ya’ put some thought into this,” Raph said, his voice sounding hoarse. Just touching the sex toys was causing a familiar heat to bloom in his loins. “How do we start?”

“I’m already clean inside and out,” Mikey told him. “How about lubing up that silver plug and putting it in me?”

As Raph reached for a tube of lubricant he realized his hand was shaking a little. They hadn’t even started to do anything yet and he was already anxious. It wasn’t a bad feeling at all.

Carefully painting the plug with a copious amount of lube, Raph placed the end against Mikey’s rectum and rubbed it against his entrance. As he began to carefully slide the plug into his brother, he heard Mikey draw in a quick intake of air. Raph stopped to glance up.

“Ya’ okay?” Raph asked.

“Yeah,” Mikey replied in a low voice. “It feels really different. Keep going.”

Rather than continue immediately, Raph withdrew the toy in order to add more lubricant. He then pushed it all of the way into his brother with a slow, even movement.

Raph leaned back on his heels. “How’s that?”

Mikey titled his pelvis upwards and back down again. “Dude!” he exclaimed breathily. “You gotta try this sometime. It’s awesome!”

Even though the only time Raph bottomed was for Leo, and that was very seldom, Mikey’s reaction to the plug did arouse some curiosity. “Maybe I will sometime. Might feel good to have it in me while I’m fucking one of ya’.”

Mikey’s eyes lit up. “Ooh, I want to try that too.”

“Let’s stick with the current action plan,” Raph said before Mikey’s enthusiasm took them off track. “Candles?”

“So the web site said you light one and hold it a little less than a foot above my skin,” Mikey said. “That way the wax isn’t too hot when it hits me and it won’t splash everywhere. You gotta hold it just right too, so the wax doesn’t get on you or actually start burning.”

“How about I try it on your plastron first?” Raph said as he picked up a candle and the lighter. “Ya’ won’t feel it, but it’ll give me a chance to figure out how to do this right.”

“Good plan,” Mikey said.

There was a hushed quality to his voice and when Raph looked at him, he saw that his brother’s eyes were dilated. Glancing down his body, Raph also spotted a tell-tale bulge between his legs.

The scent of vanilla wafted up from the lit candle and Raph inhaled deeply. He liked that scent and wondered if Mikey had chosen these particular candles with that knowledge in mind.

Holding the candle over Mikey’s chest, Raph experimented with the wax. It didn’t take but a couple of minutes to figure out just how to hold the candle so that the wax dripped in a slow stream, making it easy for Raph to control where it went.

Then Raph moved the candle so that it was over the area where the scutes connected to skin.

“Oh, shell,” Mikey whispered, his eyelids drooping.

Slowly and methodically, Raph painted that area with wax, taking the time to go over spots where he’d already laid down some drops. After a minute, he moved the candle so that he could drop wax onto Mikey’s arms.

His brother’s breathing had quickened and Raph found that his own body was reacting to that. A warm buzz had started between his legs and though still hidden, Raph’s cock began to twitch.

Spreading his knees to accommodate that growing feeling, Raph blew out the candle he was holding because it had gotten too small. He quickly lit a second one and turned his attention to Mikey’s legs.

With great care, Raph dripped candle wax along the top of one of Mikey’s thighs. As soon as the drops hit, Mikey’s entire body quivered. A second later his cock slid into the open.

Raph felt an immediate sense of elation and power upon seeing Mikey’s reaction. Wasting no time, he reached across to dribble all along the top of Mikey’s other thigh.

The scent of pheromones abruptly invaded Raph’s nostrils, masking the vanilla given off by the candle. Mikey’s eyes were glazed, his dick hard and standing at attention. In his wildest imaginings Raph would never have believed the sting of hot wax could affect anyone so much.

Mikey’s musk was affecting Raph as well. His cock could no longer be contained and dropped down, filling quickly. Determined to make the experience last as long as possible, Raph tried to ignore his own raging hard-on in order to continue the wax play.

After running a steady stream of wax along the tops of Mikey’s legs, Raph held the candle over his brother’s feet. With the precision of a surgeon, Raph managed to just trickle wax between Mikey’s toes.

The response to that was unexpected. Mikey groaned very loudly and then began to churr.

“Damn, never knew you’d get turned on at having your feet messed with,” Raph said, grinning over his new knowledge. “I’m gonna keep that fact in the bank.”

“Hot wax is totally the best thing ever,” Mikey responded breathlessly.

Silently, Raph agreed. He couldn’t remember when he’d been quite so aroused. Blood was pounding in his temples and his breathing was ragged, but he was determined to hold on for as long as possible. Raph wanted Mikey to get as much from this experience as he could.

Raph also had to admit that he was getting off on watching his brother squirm each time hot wax hit his skin. It made him wonder what other sorts of sex games they could enjoy together.

Wax ran over the tops and bottoms Mikey’s feet, the area between his toes caked in the stuff. Both brothers were experiencing a sort of exquisite torture and thrilling over every passing second of it.

Mikey suddenly reached over to take his dick in hand. Raph quickly straightened so that he could catch hold of his brother’s wrist.

“Nuh, uh, not yet,” Raph said, his tone guttural.

“Raph~ie,” Mikey crooned, his expression pleading. “I need . . . I have to . . . .”

“We’re not done yet,” Raph said, feeling a sadistic pleasure in cock blocking his brother. “Just a little more. Move your hand.”

Mikey’s eyes widened. “You’re not g . . . gonna . . . ?”

“I’m in charge,” Raph said. He watched as Mikey reluctantly released his cock. His hand dropped onto the tabletop and then clenched into a tight fist.

Just the site of Mikey coming undone, fists clenched, brow wet with sweat, and dick bouncing between his legs sent Raph’s lust skyrocketing. He realized he wasn’t going to last much longer either. 

Precum ran in rivulets over his cock, creating a small pool on the floor. The pulse in Raph’s temples matched the throbbing beat that ran up and down his thick shaft. Despite that, Raph was determined to do one more thing.

He had been drizzling wax over Mikey’s thighs again, steadily working inwards. Now he ran a stripe of hot wax into the creases between his brother’s thighs and groin. Mikey’s head began to roll from side to side, his cock jumping each time wax hit his skin.

Raph held the candle upright for a second so that wax could pool in the center. Then he tipped it over to drop wax onto Mikey’s tail.

“Ah! Raph!” Mikey shouted, his entire body jumping. The cry ended in an odd gurgling sound as Mikey beat his fists against the tabletop and then grabbed onto the edges.

With a feral grin, Raph ran a line of wax up from Mikey’s tail to the underside of his cock.

Mikey’s legs lifted, toes curling as he screamed out his climax. The instant he saw his brother start to cum, Raph dropped the candle, yanked out Mikey’s butt plug, and dove into position between his legs.

Raph plunged his entire length into Mikey in one hard, swift motion. There was no finesse to his movements, his lust had reduced him to a rutting animal. His mind was clouded with the smell of Mikey all around him, the hot, tight feeling surrounding his cock, and the arousal that had built to overwhelming proportions.

He pounded into Mikey, whose grip on the tabletop was the only thing keeping them from sliding off. With hammering thrusts, Raph reached for his orgasm.

Mikey’s ass clenched around Raph’s cock as he spasmed through the final moments of his climax. Already so close, the extra tightening against his shaft sent Raph over the edge.

With a harsh grunt, Raph came. Burying his cock as deeply as it would go, Raph rode out his orgasm, feeling his cum pumping out in thick, hot waves.

Mikey still wore a dazed expression as Raph’s cock softened and slid out of him. Lifting himself off of his brother, Raph rolled over onto the floor next to him.

Both turtles lay there for several minutes, their hard breathing the only sound in the room. Then Raph turned his head to look at Mikey, noting that dried wax lay all over the tabletop, no doubt knocked loose while they had sex.

“I guess we’d better get that stuff off of ya’,” Raph said.

In answer, Mikey peeled a strip of it from the hollow of his neck. “Comes off pretty easy. Shouldn’t take any time to clean me.”

“M-hm,” Raph agreed. All of his sleepless nights seemed to catch up to him at once and he made no motion to move. “No way am I making it up to my bedroom.”

“You don’t have to,” Mikey said, dislodging more of the wax. “I cleaned up the other office too, and put a nice big mattress in there. We can crawl over if you don’t wanna walk.”

Raph chuckled tiredly and sat up. “I think I can manage to make it a few feet to that mattress. Come on.”

They helped each other up and spent a short time removing the rest of the wax from Mikey’s body. Soon both of them were in the other room and sharing the bed Mikey had thoughtfully placed there.

Mikey was sound asleep almost before his head hit the pillow. Raph could barely feel his own body, more relaxed than he had been in weeks. 

With his last bit of energy, Raph placed a kiss to Mikey’s temple and whispered, “Thanks for always knowing just what to do. Love ya’ bro’”. He then yawned twice before falling into a deep, restful sleep.

End


End file.
